Lending a Hand
by astraplain
Summary: Sometimes Solomon is nicer than he wants to be. Note: written in response to a request on the livejournal community ficondemand. Disclaimer: Ray, Florian, Solomon, etc all belong to You Higuri.


"You look like you could use a hand."

Florian flinched, drawn out of his intense concentration by both the voice and hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Detective Sugar, I didn't see you."

"I'm surprised you can see anything over that pile of books. Here, let me..." Solomon lifted half of the thick volumes out of Florian's arms and set them on the nearby table. He took the rest and set them aside as well smiling at Florian's discomfiture.

"Now, what has you thinking so intently?"

"Hmm?" Florian's thoughts had strayed again and he was biting his lip. "Oh, I..." He lifted the paper he had clutched in his hand. "They don't have one of the books that Ray needs. I was wondering where I might find it."

"Let's see?" Solomon took the paper and scanned it, noting that Florian had dutifully checked off each title except one: Jenkins' Gemology. It was an older book, but a classic. Solomon was a bit surprised Ray didn't already own a copy.

The list itself contained an interesting and diverse selection ranging from popular fiction - Solomon made a note to tease Ray about that - to history, politics and science. "When does he find time to read all of this?"

"I don't think he sleeps much." Florian shook his head as if the thought distressed him. After a brief moment he pulled himself together and reached for the books. "Thank you for your help, but I must get back. Ray will be waiting for these."

"He can't expect you to carry all this by yourself. Didn't Laila come along at least?" He picked up one of the stacks and followed Florian to the counter where the shopkeeper greeted him with warm familiarity.

"She usually does, but she had other things to do today. Ray said he could wait but I know how anxious he is to start reading these." Florian looked directly at Solomon with a hint of pleading in his eyes. "He didn't order me, Detective. I wanted to get the books for him. He's done so much for Noel."

Florian turned his attention back to the shopkeeper who had written out a receipt for Ray marked "charged to account". She packed the books into four shopping bags and set them on the counter for Florian to pick up. Solomon quickly took two and grinned at Florian before he could protest.

"I'll accompany you. It will give me a chance to see the kid."

Florian thanked the shopkeeper and claimed the remaining bags, leaving the store before asking, "Would you be referring to Noel or Ray?"

"Both," Solomon answered cheerfully. Teasing Florian was almost as much fun as Ray. Especially when the blond's good breeding kept him from saying the things so easily read in his eyes.

Florian just turned and started walking quickly. He could have taken Ray's carriage but he didn't like imposing on Jameson, the driver, and it was a nice day for a walk. He was getting used to navigating the busy streets, even though he still got confused easily. He'd never admit it but he was rather glad for Solomon's company.

"So why isn't Noel with you?" Solomon asked once they'd gotten through the busiest part of the street and had turned into the more residential area.

"Ray hired a tutor for him." Florian smiled softly, looking very much like a proud father. "Noel is learning so quickly. I feel like I should take classes, just to keep up with him."

"You could start with some of these books." Solomon suggested, motioning with one of the bags he was carrying.

Florian shook his head, looking a bit chagrined. "That's what Ray said, but I just don't have a head for such things. As a child, I hated studying and was always running away from my tutors. The only things I liked were art and music, but I'm not at all creative." He frowned and tightened his grip on the shopping bags. "I suppose I am a true aristocrat - good for nothing but idleness and parties."

"I hardly think that someone who did what you did to save Noel and his father fits that description." He regarded the blond with new interest but before he could frame his next question, they turned the corner and Ray's mansion came into view.

"Florian!" Noel was playing in the fenced yard and raced over to see his friend. "I've been waiting forever! Want to hear what I learned today?"

"I do!" Florian assured the boy, setting one of the bags down to reach through the wrought-iron fence to pat his head. "Just let me get inside and give Ray his books."

"Hi!" Noel waved to Solomon before hurrying towards the gate and opening it for the two men. He raced ahead of them into the house calling, "Florian's back!"

Florian glanced at Solomon, laughing. "It's much livelier around here since Noel arrived."

"Ray must love that," Solomon replied, wondering how his dear black cat liked sharing his home and his Amethyst's attentions with a child.

"Finally," Ray grumbled by way of greeting, meeting them in the foyer and taking the heavy bags from Florian. He glared at Solomon, then at Florian. "Didn't I warn you about picking up strays?"

"He helped carry your books," Florian pointed out calmly, refusing to be intimidated. He handed over the list and the receipt. "They didn't have one of the books you wanted, but everything else is there."

"Did you check with Barrois?"

"No, his shop is on the other side of the market. As it is, it took Solomon's help just to carry these."

"Next time take the carriage like I told you," Ray huffed, annoyed by Florian's attitude, Solomon's presence, and the need to track down the missing book.

Noel's distant shout of "Flooooorrrriiiaaannnn" didn't make him any calmer.

"Go see what the kid wants and try to get him to calm down. He's been driving us all crazy waiting for you to get home."

"Of course." Florian nodded to Ray, then thanked Solomon before hurrying off to Noel, a bright smile on his face.

"You're still here," Ray observed, taking all of the bags of books and heading off to his study, Solomon following closely. He set the bags on a chair and eagerly dug in, taking each volume out, reading the title and setting it carefully on the small library table to be catalogued and shelved by Florian or Laila.

"Interesting reading," Solomon commented, leaning over Ray's shoulder to look at the volumes.

"Go away," Ray replied, stepping to the other side of the chair, not bothering to look at the detective. He knew the man loved to annoy him but no matter how hard he tried not to react, Solomon always managed to provoke him.

"So you didn't get your copy of Jenkins' Gemology." Solomon reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a slim, battered volume, holding it out in front of Ray's face. "It wouldn't happen to look like this, would it?"

"Pretending you can read again, Solomon?"

"Never." He opened the book to a color illustration of a stunning amethyst. "I just like the pictures." He snapped the book closed. "Of course pictures hardly compare to real gems." He leaned closer to Ray so they were almost touching and added: "Like the Lady Aubrielle's sapphire necklace."

"What of it?" Ray snapped, thumping a book down onto the table and extracting another one. He took his time looking through this book hoping Solomon would get bored and leave.

"It won't work," Solomon commented as if he were reading Ray's mind. He picked a book on mineralogy off the shelf and settled into the other chair.

"You can leave any time," Ray snatched the book away and put it back on the shelf. He was getting a headache over his left eye just like he usually did when Solomon showed up.

"I'm just saying, you have an eye for beautiful things. You like to touch them." Solomon rose and moved closer, openly stalking his dear black cat. "You like to possess them."

He pressed Ray back against the bookcase and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You must be careful not to pay so much attention to your new treasures that you neglect the others." He reached up to touch a lock of Ray's hair only to have his wrist caught in a tight hold. "Don't neglect your precious Amethyst. You don't want those jewels to lose their luster."

"Florian is not your concern." Ray used his grip on Solomon's wrist to push the man back, then let him go.

"I found him alone and in need of help. I brought him home to you. Doesn't that at least deserve a word of thanks." Solomon shook his head. "Never mind, I like my dear black cat when his claws are unsheathed. I hope Florian doesn't tame you too much."

He tossed the battered book to Ray. "A memento, until our next meeting. I'll show myself out."

Solomon strode quickly to the door, hesitated, then tossed back over his shoulder. "Tell Florian to try learning Italian. I suspect he'll enjoy it."

He crossed the threshold just as one of Ray's books hit the doorframe.

Solomon grinned as he left the mansion. The things he did just to spend a few minutes with his black cat.

He grinned even wider a few months later when he spied Ray and Florian at the very back of the bookstore, bodies pressed together, an Italian book of poetry clutched in Florian's hand.


End file.
